The Fighters Tournament
by KittyPandora
Summary: Finally having a normal life did not seem able for the Urimeshi team. A new alliance, familiar faces, and a endless romance. Sorry, I am not to good at writing summaries. The story is better. Please enjoy and tell me what you think. :)


Hi everyone, I have had this idea for ages but thanks to the mock exams I haven't been able to put it up. But finally I have. There will be many chapters to this so please follow if you wish :)

Please enjoy and review and please tell me what you think.

This anime/manga does not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 1

The dark skies covered the large busy city as the red head made his way through the crowded streets. Kurama's mind wondered who the note was from. It wasn't a scent he recognised yet he seemed to trust it. But then again, they knew his demon name. Could this really be an enemy?

_Flashback _

_"Hey Shuichi, we are going to the arcade tonight and we wondered if maybe you would like to come with us?" Maya asked. She was one of Kurama's classmates, as much as he liked her as a friend, he knew if he accepted she would think of their relationship more than friendship._

_"Sorry Maya, as much as I would love to go, I have other plans with my family," Kurama replied politely with his heart warming smile. _

_"Oh I see," Maya said with a smile on her face but Kumara could sense the disappointment. Her attitude soon changed when she saw a an envelope with the name 'Kurama' on his desk. "What's that? Who's Kurama?" she asked._

_"Um, I think it's for me. Some of my friends call me Kurama as a nickname," Kurama said trying to come up with an excuse. She looked at him, clearly confused. "I have no clue why though," he smiled. She seemed to accept this._

_"Aren't you going to open it?" she asked. Kurama nodded. He carefully opened it, praying that there was nothing in there that could give him away. The writing was old, and slanted with a slight scent of blood on it. Definitely from the Makai (AN. Sorry if I spelled that wrong). _

**_'Dear Kurama,_**

**_You are to meet me at the imperial gardens in the local park at four o'clock sharp._**

**_Don't be late.'_**

_That was all it said. But somehow Kurama sensed that this being was not threatening, not willing to fight, despite how the words were written._

_"Are you going to go?" Maya asked then her eyes widened and a blush appeared on her face, realising what she had done. "I am so sorry, I read your letter. How rude of me," she panicked. _

_"It's fine really," Kurama said gently, trying to calm the teenage girl down. "No, no I won't go," Kurama answered her question. _

And yet here he was, on his way to the imperial gardens. Of course he had to lie to her. He knew curiosity could get the better of her and she would try to follow him.

"Hey Kurama!" a loud goofy but familiar voice reached the red heads ears. Kurama turned to see Kuwabara running up to him. "You get the same message too?" the ginger teen asked. Kurama nodded. "I don't know who this punk is but I know this dude doesn't want a fight, that's for sure," Kuwabara said, scratching the back of his head then shoving his hands back into the pockets of his jeans.

"Well what if I want a good old fashioned fight," Yusuke grinned, appearing behind them and made Kuwabara jump.

"Geez, Urimeshi, don't do that!" Kuwabara yelled at the laughing Yusuke.

"Kuwabara's right though, Yusuke. Whoever sent this message is not willing to fight," Kurama said after chuckling at the two boys.

When they arrived at the imperial gardens a dark figure walked out from the shadows of the forest. "Hello, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara," a male voice said. A man dressed in orange and white robes and short blonde hair stood before them.

"I believe you all know of the name Mukuro," the man started. "Your friend Hiei works for her."

"Yeah, what about it?" Yusuke said, automatically getting in his fighting stance.

"Mukuro?" Kuwabara whispered to Kurama.

"Yes, you remember when Yusuke left a few years ago, and Hiei too? Mukuro was one of the three kings," Kurama tried to explain it as quickly and quietly as he could.

"She has asked me to collect you and bring her to her castle, she wants to have a word with you," the man said. "I am Loki by the way."

"And if we don't come?" Yusuke asked. There was always a catch. The man grinned.

"Then I will be forced to kill you all," the man said.

"And what happened to him not wanting to fight?" Yusuke asked Kurama, gritting his teeth.

"He said he was forced, Yusuke. He is not as dangerous as he seems," Kurama explained. "I think we should go, it could be about Hiei."

"Fine," Yusuke sighed then grinned. "It's been a while since I have seen the punk anyway. What do you say Kuwabara?"

"Count me in," Kuwabara yelled nervously when he saw the frightening stare of Loki.

Loki smiled and he lifted his arm and a portal appeared in front of them. Yusuke stared in shock. "But how did yo-," he was cut off by Loki.

"I have my ways," the blonde smirked.

Yusuke glared at him and walked through the portal along with Kuwabara and Kurama.

* * *

So there is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed and it will get better I promise. :) Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
